Spyro After Hunter and Biancas' Wedding
by Shanny365
Summary: What happens when Hunter marries Bianca and its Biancas birthday? Read and find out! I have chapter two in now! Chapter three is in progress!
1. Biancas' Birthday!

Spyro (The Story After Hunter and Biancas' Wedding)

* * *

Hi, I hope you like this Spyro fan-fic. I hope it isn't to crazy! Send a review if you like it! Also give me some new ideas for the upcoming chapters!

* * *

(Spyros' P.O.V.) 

"Spyro, will you come here! I need you to help me find a new dress for Biancas' birthday." hollared Hunter from the kitchen.

"Alright, alright! Just let me get the power-up for my fire breath." yelled Spyro.

Every year it's the same thing. 1- bake a six layer cake for Bianca 2- get a dress for Bianca and 3- get her 50 gifts for each year since she was born. It's so tiring! I don't know how I get all this money but some how I do. Either way it's always crazy. Sometimes I wish Hunter never married Bianca! All because of that stupid Sorceress wanting those stupid dragon eggs! If only the elders weren't so big they could have gone down their and got the dragon eggs, but no! They said it would be good practice foe me and it would be easy. Ha! I got toasted 20 times, burned 100 times, eatten 10 times(chewed), and then I had to go up against the big, fat, hairy armpit Sorceress herself! She was so ugly I felt sick even looking at her. Poor monkey! That monkey Agent 9 was so helpful. He was a nice fellow. After I beat the Sorcerss(painfully) I had to see Hunter and Bianca kiss! What rudeness. He shouldn't have been kissing when I just saved the world! He should be congratulating me for winning the battle! What nerve.

"Spyro hurry up! Stop your daydreaming and come with me to the store! Bianca will be back in 30 minutes!!!! We need to get there at full speed."

"OK coming! How about you get a head start and I'll catch up with you!"

"OK"

(Hunters' P.O.V.)

That dope! He lied to me! He is not here! He told me he would catch up with me yet I've been here for two hours waiting behind the house! Bianca's home and I'm not even there to say Happy Birthday!!!! I just can't belive it, my own friend, after all I did for him! Well guess what I'll show him!

"Spyro I'm back!" exclaimed Hunter."Spyro, you here?"

"Help me please Hunter, its Bianca shes gone completely mad! She's kissing me calling me Hunter!" screamed Spyro.

"Get your filthy paws off my wife jerk!"

"But, but, I am telling the truth!"

"Well guess what? I am going to fight you! Got it, get it, good!"

* * *

"Ok, I'll fight you but this is going to get nasty!

* * *

Hey sorry this was so short but the more reviews the longer and the more chapters hint hint ! Anyways be looking foward to chap. 2!!!!! 


	2. The fight or the end?

Chap.2

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chap. It may not be but a few sentances longer but I didn't get that many reviews on chap.1!

* * *

"So you want to fight uh?" asked Spyro. 

"Yeah, and you never go near my wife again got it!" yelled an outraged Hunter.

"Sure what ever you say pussycat"!

As the battle raged on for hours on end we find both our fighters paralyzed on the ground. How did this happen? Read on and find out!

"What happened?" exclaimed Spyro very painfully.

"We got paralyzed, that is what happened ", a very sore Hunter said while trying to move but not sucedding(not sure of the spelling).

"You got stunned by me," laughed a very evil looking Bianca.

"But why" stuttered our two fighters.

"You ask why? You know why! All you ever do is bickker over little things! It annoys me! When ever I try to tell you, you say not now I'm bickkering tell me later. When I try to tell you later you are bickkering over something else! Now I have taken the place of my teacher and I'm going to kill all the dragons!"

* * *

**Two years later...**

"Thank goodness Bianca doesn't know where Avalar is! We would be dead by now. I wonder why she turned evil all the sudden when all we did was bickker. We weren't doing anything wrong that would turn someone as evil as that!" exclaimed a very happy Spyro!

"Yeah but whyed it have to be my wife? Either way I'm glad we got away from her but I don't know about the other dragons! I hope they are ok!" said a worried Hunter.

"Well lets go check on them, Sparx can help us out on the way! I'm sure he won't mind will you Sparx?" asked Spyro.

"Bzzzzzz Bzz Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Bz Bz!"

"That was a yes so lets go! Hm, should we take a portal or a hole? I know we will go our seperate ways and then see each other in the dragon realm! You go into the hole I'll take the portal!"

"OK"!

* * *

(BACK IN THE DRAGON REALM) 

"Tea my dear Bianca" asked Blaze, a very sofiticated dragon.

"Why yes dear Blaze, I would love to have some more tea from which you made" exclaimed Bianca.

"Isn't Bianca just the most wonderful little lady?"asked Blaze.

"Why yes she is! It would a pity if we were not with her today. Why she is just beautiful!"exclaimed the other dragons.

"I'm quite flatered that you would go to all this trouble just for me! I thaint be able to thank you enough! Why this the nicest thing anyone ever did for me. Shaint I not do something for all you wonderful dragons?"exclaimed Bianca.

"Well if you insist on doing something for us then you should come to tea evry chance you get"exclaimed Blaze.

"Sure thing my dears!"

* * *

When Hunter gets to the Dragon Realm(or whats left of it...)  
(Hunters' P.O.V.) 

What in the world happened here? Did Bianca kill all the dragons? Did Bianca turn them into these things? These BUNNIES????????

All the Drangon Realm was changed. Everything that was supposed to resemble a dragon was resembling a bunny! Does Hunter faint or does he cry or does he turn into Superman? Read on and find out!

I don't know what to do! I can't use my only talent that actually works... MY SPEED! How would speed do anything anyways? Let me g...

"Hunter what in the world are you doing in bunny world? I follow you instead to make sure you don't get into any trouble and you go to bunny world??????? What kind of idiot are you? I try to help you out and all you do is go to bunny world! Again, what kind of idiotic idiot are you?" yelled Spyro.

"But, but I went to the dragon realm tunnel!"stuttered Hunter.

"You don't read do you? Ten tunnels back it said don't go to the dragon tunnel go through the unamed tunnel that is one tunnel ahead of you! Warning... dragon tunnel is now the bunny land tunnel! I saw your footprints go past the unamed tunnel so I followed! You are either dumber than dumd or dumber than dumber! Take your dumb headed pick!"

"Spyro, shut up! This is exatlly why Bianca turned evil!"

"What ever, lets go!"

* * *

When Hunter and Spyro get(BZZZZZZZZZ) Ok When Hunter,Spyro and,**_Sparx_** get to the real Dragon Realm  
(No ones P.O.V.)

* * *

Hey sorry but you will have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens! Will Bianca think they will both be Hunter(read chapter 1) or will she want to kill them(read begiining of this chapter)? Find out in a few days or maybe later today or maybe tomorrow in Chapter 3! 


	3. Dragon Realm?

**Dragon Realm?**

**

* * *

**

Don't kill me but this will be a big twist in the plot people! Remember in the 2nd chapter the end of it I said no one's P.O.V.? Well that is now Bianca's P.O.V.! ENJOY!!!!!!

* * *

(Bianca's P.O.V.) 

_As Hunter, Spyro, and Sparx pop up into the Dragon Realm Bianca was still having tea!_

"Now remember what you were going to tell Bianca?" asked Hunter.

"Yes Hunter, I say that you are my best buddy yadda, yadda, yadda and then tell Bianca sorry." exclaimed Spyro in a very annoyed voice.

"Why, Spyro, Hunter and Sparx, I belive you have come back to say HI and to pick up Bianca? Am I not right?" asked Blaze.

"Let me handle this Blaze." said Bianca, "Do you two belive that you will fool me? I know that you are both Hunter so why do you pretend to be Spyro? Wait, I know, you both are my Husband! I knew I would figure it out! You both are Hunter! I have two Hunters to be with! Joy! I can't wait till I get home to get double the presents."

"What in the world are you talking about?" asked Hunter,"I'm your only husband!"

* * *

Hey, I know this is only about 7 sentances long but I'm at school and I had a writers block so will someone give me some cruddy ideas for the next chapter? I know this is pretty crappy but live with it! 


End file.
